warcraftfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Karg Earthrage
Karg Earthrage is an Orc Shaman who specilaises in the more destructive aspects of the way of the Elements. Appearance Karg's appearance speaks volumes of his brutal life. While he has the typical Orcish features - green-brown skin, a shaved head with a single long braid and glaring red eyes - he carries himself with a degree of confidence and determination, as well as a stride that could be almost described as aggressive or simply angry. His body sports numerous battle scars, something that he does very little to hide. Instead, as if determined to prove just how powerful he is, he is openly proud of the injuries he "earned" on the field of battle. Like many shamans, he prefers to wear mail armour with an armoured kilt; he also carries a large shield and a very large mace. His armour is as battered and worn as he is; to his mind, its functionaly is more important then how pretty it looks. Personality While Karg sees himself as a servant of the Elements and the Spirits like other Shamans do, he does not have the focus on healing seen in so many of his fellows. Instead, he focuses on the more destructive aspects of the Elements, and the power that they can unleash in battle. He seems to enjoy blasting enemies with a zeal that approaches that of a stereotypical mage. Much like Krom Stormhoof, Karg can heal if needed, but prefers not to. Even by the standards of the Aunty Jack Show, Karg seems to have a particularly strong resentment of humans. Somewhat resentful and embittered, he seems to take every opportunity to denounce the Alliance and its leaders, and strongly believes that the Horde should return to war with them. His actions are only kept in check by Aunty Jack's strong leadership. Ironically, it is his lack of subtlety that has kept him out of Hogruk Rendermaim and Upchaak Bloodscalp's unofficial "Alliance-bothering club". Similarily, he distrusts Warlocks, seeing them as being too close to the powers that enslaved his people in past; he distrusts Blood Elves for the same reasons. Recently, he has developed a strong dislike for Brutox, the Show's sole Death Knight. While he knows that Brutox has left the Scourge - and is strongly opposed to it - he still sees the Death Knight and his unholy powers as being an uncomfortable remainder of their race's past. History The Old World Rather old by Orcish standards, Karg was born and raised on Draenor before the rise of the Horde. Before the coming of the Legion, he had begun to train as a shaman; however, he was amongst those who gladly volunteered to become Warlocks. Venturing through the portal; he fought as a part of the Orcish invasion of Lordaeron. Captured at the end of the war, he was thrown into an internment camp alongside many other Orcs. While he was treated no better or worse then any other Orc there, over time he developed a burning hatred of the humans that had imprisoned them. He yearned to break free and avenge his people's defeat, destroying the human kingdoms that had been responsible for their downfall and imprisonment. At the same time, he felt his warlock powers ebb, as the Legion abandoned his people. Thrall's war of liberation allowed him this chance. Freed during an early raid, he willingly fought alongside the other Orcs to liberate his fellows from their human captors. While obstinately these battles were about freedom, to Karg they became his chance at vengeance, allowing him to strike at those who had imprisoned him for so long. It was with some reluctance that he followed Thrall across the oceans, but regardless he felt honour-bound to follow his Warcheif. Like many other Orcs, he was upset by the decision to ally with the Humans in Kalimdor, even in the face of the power of the Burning Legion. And while he found alongside his brothers, he was left with a bitter taste in his mouth. Wounded at Mount Hyjal, he was returned to Durotar for recovery. It was there that he met the first of the Horde's new Shamans, and had his eyes re-opened to the powers of the Elements, his old calling reawakening within him. Like many others, he saw the chance of redemption in the way of the Elements. However, he also saw them as a new weapon, one that the humans would not be prepared for. The New World After training as a Shaman, he set out to find a way that he could get his revenge against those that he hated so much, while still finding a way to serve the Horde. At first, he was content with taking part in the battles to drive the Quillboars and Centaurs out of Durotar so the Orcs could claim the land for their own; however, this wasn't enough for him. He craved more; both a chance to avenge himself on the humans and a chance to further the causes of the Horde. It was during this time that he encountered Aunty Jack, and was impressed with her words. Firmly believing in her ideas, he decided that he would join her guild and, with it, strike at the enemies of the Horde. While she did have some reservations about his stance on the Alliance, she appreciated his enthusiasm and desire to do battle. He quickly became a prominent member of the show, one of the ones who would be frequently driving others forward, pushing them into battle. He also became one of its most outspoken, using his position as a way to push his opinions. The opportunity to travel back to his homeworld only hardened his beliefs; he saw first hand the effects of fel corruption and how it had twisted the Orcs of Draenor. It also bought him into conflict with the Blood Elves that were supposedly their allies, which further underpinned his concerns about them. The Old World, Redux Returning to Azeroth, Karg took something of an interest in one of the Show's new recruits; Will DeBeest, a young Tauren Shaman. In Will, he saw an opportunity to learn more of the Tauren's underlying philosophies and beliefs, as well as hopefully finding a better way to reconnect with his shamanic roots that had been severed so long ago. Unfortunately, he found that Will's philosophy was... unusual, to say the least. And mainly seemed to be about how much he liked totems. However, when the Scourge attacked Ogrimmar, he was one of the first to leap into action, lending his abilities to the defense of the city. After the attacks, he was one of those who most strongly called for a counter-attack on the Scourge, landing his support to Aunty Jack's lead. However, he did have something of a falling out with his leader over another matter; he strongly opposed the addition of Brutox to the Aunty Jack show. However, he backed down out of loyalty and the threat of dismemberment. category:Characters category:Horde category:Orc category:Shaman category:Aunty Jack Show Category:Me Lovelies Category:Articles by Darthfish